Come On York, You're Always Being Such A Dork
by KnightlyWordsmith
Summary: When news of York's singing in the shower gets around to the other agents, thanks to the indiscretion of Wash and North, will he be able mend the rift it creates with a certain redhead?


**A/N- **

Lame summary is lame, but I hope it doesn't detract from the rest of the piece.

I thought that with Season 10 being over, my intense feels over this couple would subside for awhile. Then the soundtrack came out, and oh boy. 'Come On Carolina' was the perfect mix of humour and bittersweet love that makes me adore this couple so much. This piece will make more sense if you've heard the song (or at least read the lyrics which you can find in Jeff Williams journal on RT's site), but I suppose it isn't entirely necessary.

* * *

"Come on Carolina, have fun Carolina, you're always being such a bitch!"

York let the steaming water wash off the remainder of the soap suds from his body, as he sang the words. Once he was thoroughly rinsed he shut the water off, and stepped out of the shower, still humming to himself.

He entered the locker room to find Wash and North conversing. As he walked in, Wash looked up, a grin on his face as he said."You know you sing like crap right York?"

York would have embarrassed about being caught singing in the shower, but he'd spent enough time bantering in the locker room with these two that it barely phased him.

"I bet I sound better than that cat chorus always echoing from your room," he shot back.

"But that's because those are actual cats meowing," Wash pointed out.

"And what a grown man is doing with three cats in a space ship I will never understand," York teased.

Wash hrmphed and crossed his arms. "They're better company than you are."

"Would we be better company if we all slept curled around your feet, or chased after balls of yarn?" North joked.

"At least I'm not the one singing about Carolina in the shower," Wash spat out, trying to get the attention off of him.

This time York did blush, and turned away so the other two wouldn't see, busying himself rummaging through his locker. He needed to choose better songs to sing in the shower.

"Hey, come on now Wash, I actually think it was pretty brave of him." York was not feeling assured by North's casual compliment of him. "Seriously, if Carolina heard that York was singing about her and calling her a bitch, he'd be dead meat."

"We wouldn't want that getting around now would we York?" Wash asked, a little too slyly for York's taste.

Ever so casually York turned away from his locker and said,"No more than we'd want CT to know that you let one of your cats sleep in her helmet." He didn't wait to see Wash's reaction. Instead he simply left the room, safe in the knowledge that his secret wouldn't be getting out anytime soon.

Behind him he could hear Wash calling, "How was I supposed to know she's allergic to cats!"

York chuckled to himself, and after a grumble from his stomach he decided a trip to the mess hall was in order.

Hours later he was left the mess hall, his stomach now full and the events of earlier far from his mind. That was of course until he ran into Wash and North in the hall.

When they caught sight of him, Wash started, a sheepish look creeping onto his face. North looked equally guilty.

"You might want to make yourself scarce," North said, trying to sound casual, but failing miserably. The nervousness in his voice was clear to York.

York raised an eyebrow, trying to put forth an expression of calm, but inside his stomach was already beginning to knot. Thoughts of the conversation in the locker room came back to him as he asked with forced calm, "What's up?"

"Well," North cast a sidelong look to Wash, but the younger man kept his mouth clamped shut. Sighing, North pushed on. "Wash and I were talking about your singing, just joking around you know? The thing was we didn't realize that CT overheard. Then before we knew it she was talking about it with South and Wyoming, who started making knock-knock jokes about it."

North cut himself off abruptly, raising York's suspicion, and tightening the knot in his gut further. There was still more to this story, and he was pretty sure he knew how it ended.

"And?" York prompted, feeling his palms begin to sweat.

North elbowed Wash and shot him a pointed glare. Wash, who had been avoiding York's eye this whole time, looked up at him, and York could easily see the guilt there. The younger agent was such an open book.

"And Carolina kinda, sorta, might've heard some of it," Wash admitted. York gritted his teeth as the man went on. "Including a particularly bad knock-knock joke about you calling her a bitch."

"She might have?"

Wash bit his lip. "She might have, as in she most definitely did, and she did not look happy."

York wiped a hand over his eyes. "I can't believe this, I'm dead meat," he groaned. Glaring at the two of them he said, "You're both dead to me now."

"We expected as much," North shrugged, not taking his words seriously, knowing he didn't really mean them.

"We'll, I'm gonna take your advice and get out of here," he said. Shaking his head he brushed past the other too, hurrying toward his quarters.

Was Carolina going to confront him? Of course she was, but hopefully he could put it off until she had calmed down a bit. Besides, he still had to figure out how exactly he was supposed to explain this to her.

He didn't make it thirty feet before he was stopped short by a sharp knock to the head.

He swivelled around, raising his hands to fend off anymore potential attacks. He met the piercing green eyes of one very angry redhead. Leave it to him to fall for the most temperamental agent on their team.

"You can be such an ass York," she growled, he voice low and fierce.

"Hey, I can explai-" he tried to stop the incoming tirade but she cut him short.

"You're going to explain why everyone's laughing in there?" She gestured wildly down the hall toward the rec room. "Maybe, explain why you were calling me a bitch?"

"I wasn't calling you a bitch though," York protested feebly. If it were anyone else he'd take this kind of reaction as completely irrational. Mind you, it was still slightly irrational, but this was Carolina. She really did have trouble taking jokes and just having fun, and the arrival of Agent Texas was only making matters worse. She worked so hard to get herself on top and having others laughing at her expense stung.

"Don't give me any of that crap, I heard what they were saying, what you were saying," her eyes narrowed as she put heavy emphasis on the 'you'. "You of all people were the one who started it."

York mimed calming motions with his hands. "Just let me try and explain." Carolina crossed her arms, unrelenting in her stance. "Please," he added with a hopeful smile, as he met her piercing green eyes.

Carolina held her glare for a moment longer, before she huffed angrily and uncrossed her arms. York knew he'd won this battle at least, even before she said, "Fine, but this better be good."

All York wanted to do was crawl in a deep dark hole, but instead he said, "Just follow me." Despite how much he wanted to disappear he knew he had to try and make this right.

York moved to take her hand but after a look at her face he thought better of it. Instead he started walking down the hall and she fell into step behind him.

York was thankful the walk to his quarters was a short one. Carolina trudged behind him in stony silence, while York was praying he could somehow get out of this without being pummelled to a pulp, or embarrassed to death. Or most likely both.

He reached his door, and tapped the code into the door's keypad lock. With a metallic peel it slid open, and York gestured ahead of him, "After you."

Carolina glowered at him once more before brushing past him and entering the room. The look told him better than words that his chivalry was making an even worse impression than usual on her. Sighing inwardly, he followed her inside.

"Explain," she ordered as soon as the door slid shut behind them.

York rubbed his neck uncomfortably, and looked around his scant quarters so he didn't have to meet her eyes. "Look, Carolina I wasn't making fun of you," he began. "I'd never make fun of you. You know that."

She quirked an eye brow at his words. "Do I?" Her voice was lined with a thin veil of ice and York realized just how carefully he had to tread. "Come on York, I never have fun. I'm always being such a bitch aren't I?"

Very carefully indeed.

York took his hand away from the back of his neck, only to begin twisting it nervously with the other. "But that wasn't all of it."

"All of what?" Her inquiring eyebrow had now all but disappeared under her hair.

York groaned, and ducked his head, covering his face with his hands, as if that could stop the blush he felt rising up his cheeks. "God, you have no idea how embarrassing this is."

Carolina grumbled angrily, entirely unapologetic to his plight.

Steeling himself to just get this over with and hope for the best, he abruptly dropped his hands and crossed the room to his bedside table. He opened the small drawer in it and began rummaging through a stack of papers. He was mentally cursing himself for getting into this whole situation. What kind of idiot sang in the shower anyway?

He finally found the sheet he was looking for and carefully extracted it. A column of lyrics was etched on the sheet in his precise handwriting. That's right, the same kind of idiot who wrote ridiculous love songs about short tempered redheads.

Sighing to himself one last time, he straightened and walked back over to Carolina, who had been waiting silently as he searched through the drawer.

"Wash and North heard me singing in the shower, but they didn't hear all of this." He held the sheet out to her, and she accepted it.

She glanced down at the sheet, before looking back up to meet his eye curiously. "Just read it," he gestured at the sheet.

He watched quietly as her eyes scanned the words he'd written about her, or perhaps more accurately them. With furrowed eyebrows she skimmed the sheet. At a point she looked up again, a bemused expression now fully taking over from her earlier hostility, before looking down once more.

As she continued through the words emotions continued to play across her face. Something akin to abashed shock. Barely guarded hostility. That softly bemused smile again.

Finally she lowered the sheet, smiling up at him as she did so. "I was wrong York, you're not an ass. You're a complete dork."

York sighed in relief. Crisis averted. "Does this mean I'm forgiven?"

"Do you really have to ask?" she said, returning the sheet to him. "Though, now you have me wondering if I should be asking the same question," she added quietly looking around the room, avoiding his eye just as he had done earlier.

York wasn't prepared for her words, or for the strange note in her voice. He reached out and gently turned her chin toward him. Her eyes, which had moments ago been full of green fire, now barely guarded the vulnerability he heard in her voice. "What do you mean."

"You know what I mean," she tried to turn away, but the soft, yet firm pressure of his hand prevented her from doing so. "I know I'm not always the easiest to deal with, and obviously you do to," she said bitterly. "Especially after the way I just acted. God, I am bitch aren't I?"

A little yelp of surprise escaped her as he suddenly pulled her into a tight embrace. York pressed his face into the crook between her neck and shoulders, inhaling the familiar scent of cinnamon that always lingered in her hair. "You can be a bitch, but I wouldn't love you any other way," he whispered into her ear.

She softened against his frame, and wrapped her own arms around him. Resting her head against him, Carolina murmured into his chest, "You really are a major dork." A chuckle rumbled through his body, and she sighed contentedly.

"This is the part where you say, 'And I wouldn't love you any other way, York'," he chided softly.

Carolina tilted her head to look up at him. A wicked gleam was in her eyes as she said, "I wouldn't hold your breath."

York feigned hurt, but Carolina just shook her head. "On that note, with your brown eyes, I wouldn't be holding my breath for the chance of any babies of ours, having green eyes. Recessive genes and all that."

York couldn't help it. He laughed. "Of all the things, that's what you took from it?" He asked, mirth still flowing through his voice.

"Besides, as if your genes would be anything but dominant," he added suggestively, waggling his eyebrows as he did so.

Carolina pulled back and moved to swat at his shoulder, but York caught her hand, and pulled it against his chest. The faintest blush coloured her cheeks as he leaned toward her. "Why don't you take a night off of training?" He asked softly. "It's been too long since we've spent the night together."

Carolina bit her lip hesitantly. "York, you know I've got to-"

York wasn't going to have any of it. "Come on, just this one night," he persisted. "For me?"

Green eyes met brown, and she started a him for a long moment. "For you," she replied, shaking her head ruefully.

York's face split in a wide grin, and was rewarded with a shy smile on Carolina's part.

"Then come on Carolina," He sang softly, and led her toward his bed. "Let's have fun Carolina."

* * *

**A/N-**

See this? I can write happy Yorkalina, even if it was mostly shameless fluff. I can't decide if I like these two better as cheesy and happy, or heart breakingly depressing. They're just too amazing.

This was actually so hard for me to finish. The second half of it came super easy and was all written within days of the soundtrack coming out, but the first part? Gah! It took me forever to find a way to start, before I finally settled on a bit of York/Wash/North friendshipping. Those three are total bros.

Anyway, as always I love constructive criticism so let me know what you thought :)


End file.
